Icer
Icer: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The various Icer forms all look different, some are giant monstrosities while others are small beauties - exactly what they look like is left mostly up to the will of the Icer, though all forms are snow white with a purple dome on their head encasing their brain, and often several such bubbles are located elsewhere on the body. These androgynous beings may even change gender aspects in between forms, though they are asexual beings. Icers live the longest life of any known race, and rarely reproduce. This is to keep the population of their planet down, and because they simply have no desire to unlike most races. This latter part might be due to the warrior-like society of the proud race where they fight one-on-one battles to ascend in society, even the Emperor is capable of being challenged for his position by any other Icer at anytime. Average Height: Various drastically depending on what form an Icer is in Average Weight: Various drastically depending on what form an Icer is in Life Span: 5,000 - 6,000 years Interesting Traits: They're shapeshifter and can control almost exactly what they look like; nick named Changelings; own countless planets and hundreds of slave races; has a small population of near 500 Example: Freiza ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (53 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 20 Str 22 Dex 25 Stm 25 Spd 25 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Icers gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 12*STM+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STM ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick four powers at level 1 Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). You may only take 1 per power tree unless you have a unique that states otherwise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Icers can survive in almost any environment, including deep sea, extreme temperatures, and outer space. Their endurance is equal to their STM*1.5, and they are immune to the Grapple power Choke. (Phys) Icers can live while under 0 LP for up to three days, but lose 5 Stm permanently per day they are under 0 LP. Note: No matter what anyone does to you, you cannot die - you must be be out of LPs for three days to be considered dead. Not having a head or being inside of the sun becomes a problem, but typically no one has any reason to think you're alive the first time you die - unless they're a race with Sub LPs or another Icer. (Phys) Icers can attack with their tail. It is considered a basic HtH attack which has a +1 to Strike and deals 4d6 per level. (Ment) Icers gain +1 to all types of damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Piercing Blast This is an extremely powerful Ki attack that many Icers know how to use. It is a Ki attack with a -2 to its Strike roll. If it hits, it deals 1d6*10 damage, +1d6*10 Damage per level of the Icer, and costs 20 Ki per 1d6*10. The attack is always Armor Piercing and Auto Critical. It gains Shield Piercing at level 4, and becomes Double Auto Critical at level 9. Shield Piercing increases the cost to 30 Ki per 1d6*10, but the ICer can choose not to use the Shield Piercing effect on the blast (must declare you're not, if you aren't). The blast can not be countered, and can only be used once every two rounds. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) Icer Change Form Icers have the ability to change forms and become stronger. All stat changes from shifting forms are based on stats in their Base Form (Form 1); each increase does not stack with previous increases. Icers gain all forms automatically as they level up, and can switch between forms by spending an action to go up to whatever form they desire. They can only change forms as a preround action to go from Form 1 to Form 2; all other forms must be changed into during the round. Icers usually try to defeat their opponents in their weakest form. Though they do not have to, they might be considered wimps by their kin if they enter a fight in their highest form right away. Higher Icer Forms also have an experience point penalty. In order to gain access to an Icer's Form 5, the Icer must take the unique Chosen. Listed at the bottom of the page under Restricted Unique. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Restricted Unique )=- Chosen (Can only be taken by Icers and Saiyans) This unique represents the hidden potential of a Saiyan or Icer; their capacity to improve, and their true limits on what they can achieve. Some Saiyans and Icers will live their entire lives never finding it. Effects: * +5 to all Stats. * +1 to Hp/Ki Modifiers. * +level*2 Hp/Ki Regeneration per action in any Superform. * This allows you to unlock Form 5 (for Icers) or SSJ 3 (for Saiyans). Notes: *This is the only means of attaining chosen for Icers and Saiyans. There is no longer a roller and you MAY NOT submit a background to gain access to chosen. You must spend a unique on this and it can not be in place of your developmental unique. |}